1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watering apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new water injecting system for injecting water into the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of watering apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, watering apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,716; 5,618,000; 3,916,564; 5,398,445; 5,671,887; and U.S. Pat. No. 389,705.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water injecting system. The inventive device includes a first member for inserting into the ground surface and a second member for coupling to the first member. The first member has a substantially hollow first tube having a first end and a second end. The first end has a substantially conical shape, and the first tube has slits therein. A second hollow tube has a first end and a second end. The first end of the tube is fluidly connected to the second end of the first tube. The second member delivers water to the first member. The second member has a substantially hollow third tube having a first end and a second end. The first end of the third tube is fluidly connected to the second end of the third tube. The third tube is adapted for coupling to a female portion of a garden hose.
In these respects, the water injecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of injecting water into the soil.